teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Satan
Mark (マーク, Māku) Mr. Satan (ミスター・サタン, Misutā Satan; lit. "Mister Satan"), also known as Hercule or Hercule Satan in the FUNimation dub, is a character in the manga Dragon Ball, and the anime series Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. His real name is Mark (Note that TFS uses "Mark Satan" despite "Satan" being only his ringname). He is voiced by Antfish. In the anime In Dragon Ball Z, Mr. Satan enjoys a rich and self-centered life style. Enjoying such things as: Eating high-class steak, playing golf and driving expensive cars. He is also an egomaniac, shown when he claims to have defeated Cell. His family consists of himself, a wife named Miguel who left Mr. Satan and his daughter Videl. He is very protective of Videl, especially when it comes to boyfriends. He will only allow her to date boys who are stronger than himself. Despite his selfish, egotistical and quite cowardly ways, he is still capable of genuinely heroic or altruistic feats, such as willingly tossing 16's head over to Gohan to give him the needed encouragement to fight Cell, managing to convince Majin Buu into ceasing his mindless killing ways and befriend him, and even using his fame to convince Earth's people to give energy to Goku's Spirit Bomb in order to destroy Majin Boo. In DBZ Abridged Nappa mentioned having just hired Mr. Satan when speaking with Vegeta before he left Earth.Freeza: The Final Cut Mr. Satan was able to win a World Tournament while the Z-Fighters were training for the conflict with the androids. Mr. Satan appeared on television to state his intent to defeat Cell. He mentioned the week that Cell had given everyone to prepare for it, surmising this was due to Cell's hope that he would not show up. This was the first instance the Z-Fighters became aware of him, as Gohan, Yamcha, Krillin and Master Roshi watched him on TV, disbelieving that he could be of any use against Cell.Deities, Devils, and Doing the Dirty The day of the Cell Games, Mr. Satan arrives at the arena, and launches a fully loaded threat onto Cell on how he was going to defeat him. However, after saying all of that, Cell asks aloud if Satan is truly serious and makes several stinging remarks about Satan's personal life. Unwilling to let Goku take the first (and probably only) shot at Cell, Satan attacked and was easily swatted aside by Cell, leaving a bloody smear on a nearby plateau for the world to see. As this was broadcast on national TV, the world's populace began rioting. Miraculously, Mr. Satan survived this brush with a plateau and spent most of the Cell Games on the sidelines attempting to explain all of the Dragon Team and Cell's superhuman feats as special effects and the like, until the destroyed-yet-sentient head of Android 16 lands near them and asks to be thrown near Gohan. Seeing the chance to do something truly heroic and for the sake of his daughter and all of Earth's people, Satan willingly does so (though he isn't happy about 16 naming him aloud, causing Cell to demand the hero's demise by the Cell Juniors after they're done with the Dragon Team). Once the climactic Kamehameha struggle between Gohan and Cell concludes with Cell's final destruction, a dumbstruck Mr. Satan begins reflecting on his life and choices until Jimmy Firecracker alerts Mr. Satan to working audio broadcast equipment (as much of the rest were destroyed by various forces during the Games.) This way, Satan can at least tell the very much rioting (as Jimmy emphasizes) populace of the world what happened. To put the people's minds at ease, Satan claims to have been the one to have defeated Cell. Personality Satan is a boastful person who likes to plug in promotions. However he hides behind some insecurities which Cell managed to unravel after some brief but cutting dialogue. Despite that, he also has a sense of nobility as he was willing to bring Android 16's head close to Gohan and Cell despite knowing the risks. He also does not believe that anything the Z-Fighters or Cell can do are very much real, preferring to make excuses for them. One example is how he explains the sudden demise of the Y Network hosts (and their martial arts team) to be nothing more but robots controlling a helicopter, and their corpses as fake cadavers. Satan also lies a lot, telling the viewers that the reason he lost to Cell was that there were magnets under the ring that affected the iron in his blood. However, when Larry's cameras were destroyed during the battles, with little other equipment to broadcast with, Satan became somewhat more honest. Finally, when Cell was destroyed and working audio systems were found in the van, Satan lied about killing Cell to calm his thousands of rioting fans. Attacks *'Satan Punch:' A simple punch. Attempted to use it against Cell, but failed Explanations Mr. Satan uses false explanations for events occurring. *'Vegeta and Android 16 flying down to the Arena' - They were hiding behind rocks, and using a system of pulleys and levers to make it look like they were flying. *'The Y Network's helicopter is destroyed, killing its passengers'- The helicopter was piloted by robots and the dead bodies were fake cadavers "for added effect." *'Mr. Satan is easily flung out of the ring by Cell'- There were magnets under the ring, that caused him to go flying because of the iron in his blood from eating spinach. *'The yellowish-orange glow of Cell and Goku's Ki'- The two fighters are engulfed in flames while wearing fire-retardant clothing and a thin protective gel on their skin. *'Cell's Multi-Form Technique'- Simply mirrors. *'Cell's Kamehameha and the breeze coming from it'- Lasers and industrial fans are being used. *'Cell and Goku are too fast to be seen by the naked eye- '''The two fighters are wearing camouflage. *'Cell's limbs and head are disintegrated by the Instant Kamehameha'''- Cell's real body was switched out for a prop which was exploded with c4 charges. *'The appearance of the Cell Juniors'- They're dwraves in costumes that have poor agents. *'Cell's destruction'- He himself destroyed him with a Megaton Punch (although it was more to keep his fans from rioting again). Appearances Trivia *During the Xenoverse Let's Play, it is mentioned by multiple members of TeamFourStar that he is one of their favorite characters. **Sadly he doesn't kill Cell in Cell-Out like fans of TFS thought TFS would do *"Mark Satan" is a name that fans made up, as "Satan" is Mark's stage name, and therefore Mark (and thus Videl) has no last name *It's implied that Mark used to be homeless before he became a celebrity. *Him having a "hot Asian wife" is a reference to the WWE Wrestler and former Bullet Club member Karl Anderson, who would always go on about having a hot Asian wife. *The English (Candian) subtitles tend to always insult him whenever he talks, either due to his obnoxious personality or because the things he gives as explanations are OBVIOUS lies. Category:DBZA Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Weaklings Category:Losers Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Idiots